The Eliatrope Seer
by AlexistheEliatrope
Summary: An eliatrope and her Dragon sister live together with an eniripsa, guarding the eliatrope dofus. They are the eliatrope and Dragon seers, cursed with the curse of memory. They receive a vision to find yugo, and they leave home to find him. What will happen? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Dofus-shipping! (Check mysterious to find out what that is.)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n **hey guys! This is my second fanfic, so kick back, relax, and enjoy!

* * *

I wake up, sunlight streaming into my face from the open window. _well, Regan must be up, _I think, starting my day with a positive statement in order to keep the horrible memories at bay. I shudder. _don't go into that,_ I warn myself. I quickly get out of bed, then walk over to the mirror. My headband is askew, and my hair is sticking out in all directions. I sigh. _well, there's proof of the dreams I had last night. _o take my brush in my hand and gently brush my hair in the same direction, straightening my headband as I did so. I take care to brush around the 'ears' located on the headband, and my hair is now smooth and silky. When that's done,I go to my wardrobe and select my typical outfit. A short green skirt that stops above my knees, a green halter top, and a pair of sandals that hug my heel and ankle comfortably, with one strap that comes down between my big toe and my other toes. I get dressed in these, then grab my forest green eliatrope hat (the gobball fur along the bottom was dyed a light green) and put that on before going downstairs.

"Laura, Regan," I call. "You guys here?"

"We're in the kitchen," calls Regan, my Dragon sister. I walk into the kitchen and sitting at the table is a green Dragon (that's Regan) and a kind looking eniripsa. I can't believe how Laura has managed to put up with Regan and I for twelve years, watching us grow and being our mother. It has been so nice with her, to relax and focus on simple things, not going off and adventuring a lot.

"Hello, Adeline?"

I snap back to attention, and realize that I had zoned out.

"Sorry," I say say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "I just zoned out for a second, thinking."

"We're you thinking about the memories again, dear?" Asks Laura.

"Yeah. I still blame myself for messing up the spell. Everyone had to pay for my mistake. I let my guard down enough so the mechanisms could attack me, setting off a chain reaction where everyone except Regan, Shinonome, Qilby, and I lost the ability to remember past lives. Now I have the memories of every single eliatrope, every single life, and it haunts me. It reminds me of my terrible mistake."

Regan comes and rubs soothing circles on my back. "Think about your memories, the happy ones from this life. It always calms me down."

I take a couple of deep, calming, cleansing breaths and think of any happy memories that are locked within my brain. They are slowly bubbling to the surface, when it seems like everything shatters and floats away. That's when the vision starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:yay! I finally updated this story! Please don't kill me for taking forever! *hides behind Adeline and Regan***

**Adeline: she's been busy with school as of late, and also kept getting in trouble.**

**Regan: Anyway, Alexis does not own wakfu, she just enjoys the series and hopes to download the game!**

* * *

I lean heavily against the table edge, my breathing erratic. I look Regan in the eye,and she seems to be in the same position I am in. The vision keeps replaying in my head.

/VISION BEGINS/

Regan and I are waving goodbye to Laura before disappearing into the forest surrounding the cottage. Then time fast forwards to us standing in front of an inn. I see us helping out for a while alongside a boy that- no, it couldn't be! It's Yugo! I see us travel a bit with a group of people, but before ok can see more details, the vision ends.

/VISION ENDS/

Laura raises an eyebrow as Regan and I struggle to recover.

"This must have been a large vision," she says. Laura has been there for every single vision, and she knows the side affects of a large vision like this.

"Y-yeah," I say, struggling to regain control of my breathing. I explain to her what I saw, and she frowns before sighing. "I guess you must go,after all, this is your king, and if I'm correct, your true love?"

I blush at that last comment. "Well, *ahem* we should probably prepare for the journey."

/TIME SKIP/

I hug Laura tightly before letting go, Regan taking my place. After she lets go, I see Laura trying not to cry.

"its okay, laura," i try to comfort her. "we will be back. after all, we have to come home and guard five of seven first born dofuses, dont we?"

"i know," she sighs. " its just that its not everyday you see the two girls you raised from an egg you found while on adeventures with a dear friend-"

"yes, we know the story," regan interrupts. "what was his name? Thundaro Stormrider.(oc of Tornadopelt. you are welcome, Tornadopelt!) You found our dofus while traveling with him, and now youre all choked up because we are leaving."

"Actually, i was going to say i was all choked up because my two little girls are going off to find the love of their lives."

**"Laura!"** Reg (short for Regan) and i both protest at the same time.

"what?"

Reg and i both roll our eyes before giving her one last hug.

"i'm gonna miss you, girls."

We all let go of each other, and Reg and i take one last longing look at the cottage in the woods before disappearing into the trees.

* * *

**me: i hope that you all enjoyed! i am so sorry for not updating! *hides in the corner***

**adeline: Alex had other things to do, but what could be more important than spilling the epic tales of another sibling pair of dragon and eliatrope?**

**regan: yes! also, Alex needs a nickname for Adeline, she was thinking Lin, but she is not so sure. btw, adeline is pronounced like ad-uh-line. just in case you werent sure.**

**adeline: alexis' tablet broke recently, so it may be a while before she updates amything, excepts when she "borrows" another device.**

**me: well sorry if i want to keep my readers happy! also, i really would appreciate nickname ideas for adeline!**

**adeline, regan, and me: as always, read and review!**


	3. AN

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry if you were looking for a new chapter, since it's been a long time, but sadly, it's not. I've been gone a LOT from , i know, but i need a long break from my life. my entire life has just been turning into crap, and i need some time to put myself back together. I've gotten really bad, and i need to stop before i get even worse and then no one would ever hear from me again. sorry for troubling you with this, but i need to let you guys going on. i dont want you guys to hate me, although i completly understand if you do. between trying to stop things i do to cope with my depression, and trying to resolve everything, i just cant get into writing anymore. for right now, everything is on hiatus. im so sorry guys.**


End file.
